I can't Believe what I'm Seeing
by Rcqstock97
Summary: Dom finds Brian in a strip club
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new fandom for me. I recently re watched the first Fast and Furious movies and it sparked a need for fanfiction. I am so in love with the Dom/Brian pairing it's not funny. So this is my first attempt at them. It's just going to be a little one shot. I do have plans for a longer fic that I've already started story boarding. I just wanted to get this one down first.

I can't even believe what I'm Seeing.

Dom slid quietly into the club. It was maybe 2-3 in the morning. He was on a mission to find a wayward family member. A former cop who did quite a bit to protect the people he was trying to bring down. He had been at a race one night when Hector had approached him and let it drop that one of his cousins had seen Brian working in some little dive club as a prostitute. The music is blasting so loud that Dom can feel the bass in his teeth. He makes his way up the bar and asks the bartender if "B" was working. They smirk nod and send him to some guy to make an "Appointment" to see "B". Dom hands over some horrendous amount of money and goes to the little room where "B" sees his clients. He isn't waiting long, maybe 5 minutes when the man enters the room. Its clear that he isn't paying attention when he starts to dance. He looks up mid song and freezes,

"FUCK!"

Yes I know it's short. But it's fun to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is the next chapter for "I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing."

Again, I reiterate if you don't like slash, don't read it.

Recap: _He looks up mid song and freezes,_

 _"FUCK"_

Brian is standing there frozen in shock. His mouth is hanging open. It takes him about 30-90 seconds to recover and adopt what Dom will later call an "Ice Prince" persona,

"Dom, what are you doing here? I mean you probably shouldn't be here anyway."

Dom quirks an eyebrow and smirks,

"And you should be here? I don't think so Buster. I'm here to bring you home. Besides you clearly need someone to look after you. I mean look at you, you've lost a shit ton of weight, you're working in a strip club, and-"

Dom trails off when he gets a better look at Brian's arms and upper legs. They're covered in cuts and scars.

"What the fuck is that shit?!"

Dom doesn't give Brian much chance to answer, He just grabs him and drags him out of the room behind him. Dom storms through the club to the guy he made the "appointment" with and throws a huge wad of cash at the guy. He also may or may not snarl,

"I'm taking him with me." As he does it. Brian is just kinda in shock and has gone limp in Dom's grasp. When Dom gets out of the club and to his car he opens the passenger side door and practically throws Brian into it. Brian tries to move into a less rag dollesque position. When Dom gets into the driver's side he slams the locks down and reaches over to buckle brains seat belt. After that Dom starts the car and peels away from the club, heading for Echo Park. In the mean-time Brian is still trying to wrap his head around Dom showing up to the club, reverting to cave man status for a minute and dragging him out of the club. Brian had always thought if he ever saw Dom again Dom would be trying to kill him. Well there's still time Brian thinks bitterly.

The car slowing to a stop brings Brian out of his thoughts and he looks around. He hadn't even realized that he was that close to the house. Dom is out of the car and pulls Brian out of his side, slamming the door behind him. Dom drags Brian up the sidewalk, up the stairs, and through the front door of the house. When Dom slams into the house, everyone looks up and sees Dom looking all pissed off dragging, to everyone's surprise the Buster.


	3. Chapter 3

I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing Chapter Three

Recap: _When Dom slams into the house, everyone looks up and sees Dom all pissed off dragging, to everyone's surprise, the Buster._

As Dom pushes Brian down on the couch and grabs the first aid kit from under the TV stand, Vince is the first to speak,

"Dom, why didn't you tell us where you were going? We would have backed you up?" Dom looks up from where he is wrapping Brian's wrists,

"I didn't say anything as I figured it would be easier to get to him if I went by myself." Vince opens and closes his mouth and sits back down. Vince looks at Brian for the first time since Dom came storming in. The Buster doesn't look good. He's lost a ton of weight. He flinches any time anyone gets close to him and He is covered in scars and cuts. Brian also seems to be sporting this glassy eyed look. Vince snaps out of his reverie when Dom throws a set of keys at him with the instructions to go get Brian's stuff, Brian shakes his head and coughs,

"Don't bother, I don't have anything. I live in the back room at the club and all my clothes are provided by my boss. The keys you just took from my pocket are from the car that the LAPD impounded and I can't afford to get it back. I lost my apartment and everything in it too." Mia gasps and whispers,

"What happened to you?" Brian laughs but it's kind of hollow and humorless,

"I let all of you go. The LAPD fired me and put me on every black list that they could think of, the only thing they didn't do was give me a criminal record. I can't get a decent job, I can't a home, and I can't even rent a car to leave LA. So, I got a job at this club that would pay me off the record. Things got worse and I needed a place to stay, so The club owner agreed to let me stay in the back if I started dancing for the club. It didn't take long until he was having me do other things as well. And now here we are, reunited. One big happy family, right?" Everyone looks horrified when Brian stops talking. He looks around taking in everyone's reactions. He starts with Mia: she looks absolutely horrified and she has tears running down her face. Letty is next: She looks just as shocked as Mia but at least she's not crying. Vince is beside Letty and Mia, he's holding them both: He has this look that says he wants to hurt someone. Leon and Jesse are standing beside the couch and they also look angry. Last is Dom: Dom looks like he downright wants to murder someone. Brian Takes a deep breath and tries to stand up but Dom just pushes him back down and shakes his head. Brian raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth,

"Guys, it's not a big deal. I was handling things. Besides nothing that happened is on anyone but me." There are several outraged noises around the room. Dom takes control of the situation,

"Alright I'm putting Brian to bed and we can deal with everything else in the morning." With that Dom picks Brian up off of the couch and heads upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing Chapter Four

Recap: _Dom takes control of the situation, "Alright I'm putting Brian to bed and we can deal with everything else in the morning." With that Dom picks Brian up off of the couch and heads upstairs._

Brian lets out an indignant squeak at being picked up and dragged upstairs. Dom just chuckles and continues his way. Once he gets to his room he puts Brian on the bed and shuts the door behind him. He putters around the room, grabbing sleeping clothes for both Brian and himself. Next, he goes into the bathroom and does his nightly bathroom routine. Once he comes back out he lets Brian know the bathroom is his now. Brian gingerly makes his way to the bathroom, taking the clothes that Dom offers him as he passes. Once Brian is in the bathroom he shuts and locks the door, practically collapsing against the door. He shakes his head and brings himself back into focus. He washes his face and brushes his teeth with the toothbrush that Dom left out for him. Next, he changes out of his work clothes and folds them up and places them on top of the laundry basket in the corner. The tank top and sweat pants that Dom gave him practically fall right back off of him when he puts them on. He tightens the draw string on the pants as tight as it will go and exits the bathroom. Dom looks up from where he is getting ready to get in bed,

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to keep you close tonight." Brian raises an eyebrow, shakes his head and mutters something about talking about that tomorrow. He climbs into bed beside Dom and his head has barely touched the pillow before he's asleep.

The next thing Brian is aware of is the sun light streaming through the window and straight into his face. He moans and tries to bury his head into his pillows. He feels his pillows and blankets being taken away, so he flails around in an attempt to keep them. All of a sudden, he hears laughing above him,

"Brian, Brian stop. If you keep doing that you're going to fall out of bed. Besides breakfast is ready and you know Mia will not be happy if we don't get down there soon." Brian sighs and pulls himself up out of bed into a standing position,

"Angering Mia is not a good choice. Let's go." Dom heads for the door and Brian follows behind at a much slower pace. They make their way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. By the time they get there everyone else is already there. The only two spots available are the head of the table and the space immediately to its right. Dom takes his place at the head and Brian slowly lowers himself into the other chair. When Brian surveys the table, it is covered in food. So much food. Brian is so absorbed with staring at the food he doesn't notice when Jesse reaches over to take the first piece of bacon. Dom calls him out and tells him to say Grace. Jesse takes a deep breath and opens his mouth,

"Dear Heavenly, uh Spirit, we thank you for this food, and the company we keep while we eat it. We also thank you for the safe return of our brother Brian, and Nos and top of the line Fuel injectors. Amen." Letty laughs,

"He was praying to the car gods man." Brian shakes his head and waits for everyone else to serve themselves before he takes the smallest portions of everything. Mia was just about to say something when the doorbell went off. Vince being the closest to the door gets up,

"I'll get it." Once he's standing in front of the door, he opens it up to reveal, Roman Pearce. Brian chokes on the swallow of coffee that was in his mouth.


End file.
